Edward's Equal
by babygirl242
Summary: Basically it's The fairy tale The King's Equal with a Twilight twist all characters OOC
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Equal The Twilight version of The King's Equal Summary: Basically this is the Twilight version of the fairy Tale the Kings Equal everyone's human and slightly OOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own The King's Equal or any of the characters in those stories**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind let alone Twilight so tell me what you think please read and review**

Chapter 1: The Blessing

Once upon time in a kingdom far away there was an old king named Carlisle who lay dying. He was a good ruler, honest and fair and his subjects were saddened to learn that he would soon be leaving them. However the king's subjects were more concerned with the fact that Carlisle's son Prince Edward would take control after the kings passing. Edward was handsome, rich, and very well educated like a prince should be. The King had assembled tutors from all over the world to teach him the people should have been happy to have him as their ruler instead they were fearful for he was also arrogant, greedy, selfish, and rude.  
"Look at his hands" the subjects whispered to one another "see the grasp of one who thinks everyone else's goods are his to take." "Look at his mouth" they said "and see the sneer of a man who believes everyone else to be incompetent"  
"look at his eyes" they said "and see the cold glare of a man who looks down upon those poorer than he and cares for no one except himself" and so it was that these whispers and fears eventually reached the ears of the king.  
So in order to allay the fears of his subjects Carlisle called Edward and his two most trusted council members Emmett and Jasper into his chambers. "My dear son" the king began "when I die you must rule the kingdom for that is the law and it can't be changed. So with these final words I give you my blessing"  
"Well it's about time!" Edward sneered The king continued "you will rule the kingdom when I die but you won't become king and wear my crown until you marry a woman whom you admit is your equal in wealth,  
intellingence, and beauty"  
Edward stood in shocked silence for five seconds before exploding "WHAT?" he cried "that;s no blessing it's a curse! How do you expect me to find a woman who is equal to me in every possible way? I demand you take back this blessing!" but before the king could say anything more he took one last shaky breath then holding his wife Esme's hand he died.When asked if there would be a period in which to mourn the beloved old king Edward merely snapped"No tell everyone to go back to work there will be plenty of time for a holdiay when I become king"  
and so with heavy hearts Emmett and Jasper announced there would be no period of mourning for King Carlisle. The people were saddened by this but took comfort in the possibility that Edward may never find a wife.  
Let alone declare her to be his equal.

**A/N: I hope you like it and sorry if the chapter seems kind of short. My computer doesn't have word so I'm writing this story on notepad! Please read and review even if you hate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

Edward's Equal

Chapter 2: The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The King's Equal, or any of that good stuff

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is finally up YAY! please read, review, and pass this story on

Chapter 2

At first Edward was too busy making changes in the kingdom to dwell on the fact that he did not have a wife or wear his father's crown he had to have his portrait painted. In fact he had to have many portraits of himself painted to replace the ones of former rulers that hung in the museums and schools. This Gave Edward another idea he decided to close the schools "why should the children waste their time learning?" he thought "aren't I the smartest man in the kingdom? why have school when there is someone like me to do the thinking for this country?" "Put the children to work!" he cried. However what Edward enjoyed doing the most and what took the most time was collecting taxes. He started by collecting all the gold coins in the land...

then all the silver...

then all of the livestock and produce

and so it was that while Edward grew steadily richer his subjects were growing poorer. While looking in the mirror one day Edward said to himself "I've never been happier I am wealthy, wise and handsome I have everything I could possibly want" but then somewhere deep inside him a voice whispered "that's not true you don't have your father's crown and you don't have a wife" it was then that Edward remembered to be angry. That same day he called for Emmett and Jasper "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TWO FOUND ME A WIFE YET?" he thundered at them Jasper and Emmett just stood there shaking until Jasper finally found his voice again " how can we find someone who is equal to you prince Edward?" "that's your problem" he snapped "all I know is if you fools don't find me a wife by the end of the year you will both be cast into the dungeon!" So with Prince Edward's threat ringing in their ears the search began. They sent messengers across the sea and over the land to seek out the most beautiful princesses and extend an invitation to the palace for an audience with Prince Edward and after much searching three princesses were found. One was called Tanya and she had golden hair that shone like the sun cascading down her back. Princess Kate had skin of alabaster placed on the body of a goddess, while Princess Irina had eyes like lavender pools sparkling in the moonlight. Prince Edward liked the hair of the first the body of the second and the eyes of the third eventually he gave up choosing and cried "this is impossible you can't take a bit of each princess and reassemble them! to the dungeon all of you" everyone trembled until Jasper said " Prince Edward there are still nine months left in the year" "and besides" Emmett chimed in "how do you expect us to find you a wife from the dungeon?" Edward was furious but he had to keep his word according to the ancient law.

More messengers were sent out, but this time they were instructed to find intelligent princesses and after a few months three were found.  
Princess Leah could multiply large sums in her head without using her fingers "so?" Edward snorted "she can't spell ambidextrous" Princess Emily could name the capital of every country in the world "that's nothing" Edward cried "she probably can't tell a tweedle-dum from a tweedle-dee." Princess Claire knew algebra and geography as well as could recite the names and dates of every emperor from every dynasty in China "so what?" Edward snorted "she doesn't know how to play Chess and besides she looks like a dog to the dungeon all of you." Jasper once again reminded him that they had six months left before the end of the year and that according to the ancient law the word of a ruler cannot be changed. Annoyed though he was Edward had to keep his word.

This time Jasper and Emmett sent out three times the amount of messengers they had before and at last they found three princesses. Princess Lauren's father had so much land that no one earth knew how to measure his wealth. While Princess Jessica's kingdom was famous for it's dimond mines. She was completely covered in diamonds from head to toe and each of her shoes was made out of a single diamond. Princess Angela's kingdom had large fleets of ships, ships that sailed all over the world and every time they returned they brought vast fortunes with them. The prince remained silent for several minutes, for he had never seen such wealth before. Finally he proclaimed "I will marry all three of them!" when Emmett spoke up "your Majesty I'm afraid that isn't possible! According to the ancient law there can only be one queen to rule the kingdom." Angered the prince roared "Then I will not have any of them, they are useless and ugly to the dungeon ALL OF YOU!" Emmett and Jasper trembled from head to toe for several seconds until finally Jasper spoke "Prince Edward there are still three months left in the year and we can't search for your wife from the dungeon!" Edward fumed but knew he had to keep his word because of the ancient law.

Emmett and Jasper didn't bother to send out any other messengers to search for princesses. Instead they started to arrange their affairs and spend what little time they had left with their families and friends. For they both believed the situation to be hopeless. They had searched across the land and over the seas, to the far corners of the world and they had yet to find her.

The one princess.

One who was beautiful.

Who was wise.

Who was wealthy.

But most importantly, one who Prince Edward would admit to be his equal.

A/N:So what did you think love it? hate it? TELL ME! (please?) also sorry about the lack of updates things got a little busy and I just started school last week on top of it I will try to update more regularly.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella

Edward's Equal Ch 3: Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight The King's equal or any of that good stuff!

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates as always please read and review! on with the story**

Meanwhile in the farthest reaches of prince Edward's kingdom there lived a poor farmer, Charlie was his name. His wife had left many years ago but before she had they were blessed with a child. Isabella (for this was her name even though she insisted everyone call her Bella) was Charlie's pride and joy and he loved her more than anything in the world. When King Carlisle died and Edward took charge Charlie and his two closest friends who also had daughters grew worried that what few things they had left to their name would soon be taken by the prince so they gathered the girls together."You three must go into hiding!" the three fathers told their daughters "there is a small log cabin high up in the mountains you will be safe there" "please come with us" Alice begged them "we must stay here" Rosalie's father answered her "there is a good chance that Edward's guards won't find our little farm we must stay and harvest what we can while there is still time" "then let us stay!" Bella asked them "it's better to be hungry and with those you love than to be full and all alone isn't it?" "yes" Charlie spoke "but I promised Renee I would take care of you we just want the three of you to be safe." So with heavy hearts Bella Rosalie and Alice said goodbye to their families and set off into the mountains together. The three found the cabin with little trouble and didn't waste any time with fixing the cabin up and making it liveable enough for three people. The mountains were lovely in the summer and the girls spent most of their time outdoors, but as it often does winter in the mountains came early that year and with it came the first snows of the season. The girls had been able to get enough firewood to stay warm having had practice with this on the farm but food was scarce. Rosalie and Alice had dried some grass and their fathers had sent some grain with them up into the mountains but that too ran short and the girls slowly grew hungrier and hungrier. One day the girls were arguing about whether or not to eat their last few handfuls of grain when they heard a growl outside. The girls bickering stopped short and all three quickly became terrified. "W-W-What is that?" Alice quivered "I... I don't know" Bella replied. Finally Rosalie who was the bravest out of the three said "I'll go out and take a look" and so gathering what courage she had Rosalie stepped outside the hut. Out there in the snow stood a wolf **(A/N:can anyone guess who the wolf is??wink wink) **Rosalie was about to scream but her scream was brought up short when the wolf turned to look at her he was large, muscular, and Rosalie had the impression that if he were to stand on his hind legs he would tower over her by a good few inches. His fur was russet colored but this wasn't what made Rosalie stop and stare, it was his eyes. They were dark colored almost a warm shade of brown but they seemed merry, almost as if this wolf was laughing at her. There was nothing about him or his stance at all that seemed threateningor Aggressive. In fact this wolf seemed more lost and hungry than anything, all of a sudden without even realising what she'd done until she did it Rosalie spoke to the wolf "please" Rosalie spoke in a gentle and loving tone "I don't mean you any harm but it is mighty cold out here would you like to come in?" Thank you" came the reply in a deep sort of voice almost like thunder rumbling in some far off land and Rosalie almost keeled over from shock for she had never met a wolf who could speak. Once she had recovered she turned to go inside and the wolf followed her into the shack. "Rose!" Bella and Alice cried out upon seeing their friend "you're alright!" Bella said relieved "we thought something ate you!" Alice cried. "No no I'm fine!" she assured them "it's just we had... an unexpected visitor" as she turned and gestured towards the russet colored wolf in the doorway. The two gasped in shock but the wolf quickly spoke. "Please don't be afraid rest assured that I mean you no harm" Bella and Alice turned to Rose for an explanation but she simply threw her hands up as if to say _don't look at me I don't know where he came_ _from or why he can speak!_Finally Bella spoke up in a timid voice "if you please... who are you?" "I am the wolf" he replied "and one day I will prove myself a friend to you girls" Neither Bella, Rosalie nor Alice knew what to make of this creature so they decided to take the wolf at his word and let him stay with them in the cabin. "You three are kind girls" the wolf said when they informed him that he could stay with them "and I promise you that this kindness that you have shown me will not go unrewarded." Bella ground the last of the grain into flour and from this she made two little loaves of bread which she then split into halves and divided the halves equally among her friends, the wolf and herself. "You are a wise girl" the wolf said to Bella "I assure you that such wisdom shall not be overlooked." Bella wasn't quite sure what to say to that so she just nodded. A little later that night Alice's stomach rumbled "I'm so hungry" she whined "I know Alice" Bella said soothingly "but we don't have any food left." "Are you sure?" the wolf asked "yes" Bella said unsure of why he had asked the question "show me" he commanded. Confused by his request Bella lifted the top off of the grain jar to show the wolf that it was empty... and in there she found more grain. "That's funny" Bella said to herself "I'm sure the jar was empty" but didn't question it she just took the grain and ground it into flour as she had before and from that flour came two more little loaves of bread which were divided equally among the four of them. From then on every time Bella was sure that the jar was empty the wolf simply said "_show me"_ and there in the grain jar Bella found enough grain to feed the four of them and get them through the winter. Many nights later Bella and the wolf were sitting at the table Alice and Rosalie both being long asleep when the wolf suddenly asked "why do you seem so sad my child?" "I am worried for my father" Bella replied Alice and Rosalie's parents too we haven't seen them in so long" "your families are all alive and well" he assured her and Bella believed him for she knew that this was no ordinary wolf. "I am also worried or my country" she continued "it is ruled by a selfish, arrogant, and spoiled prince who does not care for the good of his people only for himself." The wolf stared off into space thinking for a moment before saying "Ah yes! that is the kingdom which searches for a woman. A woman who the prince will declare to be his equal in beauty and wealth as well as wisdom. If such a woman were to suddenly come forth then the kingdom would most surely be saved." The wolf then turned so he was looking Bella directly in the eyes "do you wish to help your people?" "Don't be daft!" Bella cried out "I mean I wish I could but as you can surely see I'm not beautiful nor am I very wise and I am so poor that I would have starved and Rosalie and Alice along with me if you hadn't come to help us!" "Look at my neck" the wolf commanded. Bella did this and for the first time since meeting the wolf she noticed a simple circle of gold, almost like a collar of sorts around his neck. "What is it?" Bella asked him hesitantly "Go wake Rosalie and Alice and I will explain things" came the wolf's reply. Once all three girls were gathered around the table the wolf continued "on the night of Bella's birth a prophecy was made, a prophecy about Isabella or as you call her now Bella. Not unlike the prophecy made shortly before the king's untimely death. The prophecy foretold that in seventeen years time Bella was to become a King's equal" Rosalie and Alice both glanced at Bella who was at a loss for words, unsure what to make of it all. The wolf removed the collar from around his neck and gave it to Bella "take my collar and place it on your head" Bella did this and the little cabin was suddenly filled with a heavenly light that emanated from the little circle of gold. "Is it magic?" sje asked "The circlet of a friend is always magic" he replied before continuing "from here you are to go down to the capital where you will find a councilor who serves Prince Edward. Tell him that you are the princess that he has been searching for" Bella snorted "I'm not a princess you of all beings should know that" the wolf simply responded "this is your destiny you can't run from it. this is what you were meant to do" Bella could not deny this for deep down in the bery dephs of her soul she knew that he was right. So after many hugs and goodbyes from Alice and Rosalie Bella was about to set off. Wait the wlof suddenly called from inside the shack"what is it my friend Bella asked before you go into the world of humans you must know this do not speak of me or say that you have met me. The humans will not understand the friendship we share" Bella nodded in understanding "I will never forget you" she said to her friend "and I will never forget you" the wolf replied "now go" and so bowing respectfully to the wolf Bella set off down the mountain.

Into the world of people.

To the capital.

To the councillor's house.

Where she would claim to be Prince Edward's equal.

Just the mere thought of making such a claim had Bella's head spinning and her stomach doing flip flops.

"God help me do this!" she silently pleaded

A/N: so what do you think? I promise you next chapter Edward and Bella will meet! and don't worry about Rose and Alice they haven't been forgotten! They will reappear at some point. Also for those of you who didn't guess the wolf is Jacob and yes he will be back a little later as well. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 The End of the Year

Edward's Equal Chapter 4

**A/N: hey all thanks for reading this another chapter out YAY ME! pPease please I am begging you REVIEW! I want to know what you think!!!**

The last day of the year had finally come Emmett and Jasper spent their remaining hours with their families and friends for both had accepted the inevitable. The fact remained there simply was no one girl whom Prince Edward would claim to be his equal. Edward had summoned both of them to a meeting that night and each of them knew what it was about. So with a stoic expression set on his features he kissed his mother one last time and went back to his own home to prepare for what would surely be his death. Just as Emmett was about to leave for Prince Edward's castle he heard a knock at his door slightly curious he went to open it only to find a girl standing on his doorstep. She was wearing a simple farm dress but this went unnoticed by him for she was without a doubt the most beautiful girl ever. Once Emmett had recovered he addressed the girl "May I help you?" he asked "Yes" she replied in a clear sweet voice "I was sent to your home for you must take me to the Prince" "and what makes you so certain that I will do this?" Emmett challenged her. What right did this girl have to come and give him orders in his own home? "You will do this." she replied without question "You will do this" she paused before continuing "because I am the woman he has been looking for." As soon as those words left her mouth Emmett's tune changed completely for he knew that if this girl was half as rich or wise as she was beautiful their lives would surely be spared "My apologies you caught me off guard won't you come in?" he mumbled as she entered. He extended a hand towards her "I am Emmett, one of Prince Edward's advisors." "A pleasure to meet you Emmett I am Isabella but you may call me Bella" she said as she grasped his hand. "Well Bella I think I should warn you the prince is a very hard and bitter man and I can't promise you that any of us will make it out alive tonight" "I'm not afraid" Bella replied in a calm voice "and you should not be either for I promise you this, tonight and every night from now on you will remain alive healthy and you will sleep in your own bed" Emmett had never wanted so desperately to believe her but the doubt still remained the prince had rejected all of the other women why should this one be any different? Either way he knew that Bella was his and Jasper's last and only hope. "Very well" he said finally "I will take you to see the prince but first you must be dressed properly" he clapped his hands together three times and two maids came forward "please take this young lady and put her in a more respectable dress" the maids nodded and led Bella up the stairs towards the bathroom. "What have I done?" Bella cried to herself softly as the maids dressed her. Then all of a sudden as if he was standing right next to her Bella was certain that she heard the wolf speak to her "you have done what you must do it is your destiny." she glnced around the room but saw no one. A little while later the two maids escorted Bella downstairs they had placed her in a deep midnight blue floor length gown the gold circlet given by the wolf still adorning her head "you look absolutely lovely" Emmett said upon seeing Bella "now you are ready to meet the prince."

Upon seeing Emmett enter the throne room Prince Edward snapped "you're late!" "My apologies your majesty" Emmett said with a respectful bow not bothering to ask for an excuse Edward just continued on. With a nasty singsong voice he said "it's the end of the year! Time's up! You haven't found me a wife yet to the dungeon with you all!" At this Emmett cleared his throat "Yes Emmett?" Edward said with an overly dramatic sigh "your majesty" Emmett recited with another respectful bow "may I present the Princess Isabella!" And on the first stroke of midnight Bella entered the room

**EPOV (A/N: I wasn't planning this originally but tell me what you think anyways!)**

The moment she entered the room I became immediately captivated by her. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous creature I had ever had the chance to gaze upon. Her eyes were two deep bottomless pools of chocolate that seemed to hold every secret and truth in the whole entire world. Right then and there I knew that no matter what it took no matter the cost I would have Isabella for my wife and my queen. As she crossed the room a lovely crimson color flooded her cheeks from all of the people staring at her and the intoxicating fragrance that seemed to tumble off of her in waves just made me love her that much more. Everything about her just seemed to call to me like a siren's song. When she approached me she sank into a deep curtsey and immedeately began to fall backwards almost instinctively I reached out and caught her around her waist. Her blush was now more pronounced and she glanced up at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "You are certainly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" I said once she had regained her balance "thank you sire" she replied with a breathtaking smile just for me. God even her smile was enough to knock me breathless and her voice! her voice was the sound of pure kindness mixed with the harmonious melody of an angel but then in that same moment I was brought back to reality with a hard bump. She was beautiful there was no question of that at all but she also had to be my equal in both intelligence and wealth as well according to my father's last words. "very well" I said regretting the sharp edge to my voice "you are certainly my equal in beauty but are you intelligent as intelligent as I am?" "That is up to you to decide sire" she spoke in a clear sweet voice "However, I do know one thing that no one else knows. Not even you sire if I may be so bold as to say so" I was slightly taken aback at this; no one in my kingdom man or woman had been bold enough to say such a thing. My interest piqued I asked her "what could you possibly know that no one else does? Not even me?" she beckoned me to come closer so only I could hear her and whispered "What I know is... that you are very lonely" I was stunned into silence by her statement and stayed that way for what felt like an eternity how could she possibly have known that? In fact if I was being honest with myself I would have to admit that she was right. Even I had not known just how lonely I really felt until this moment how then was it possible that she, a total and complete stranger could know me better than I knew myself? When I found my voice again I replied "well you have certainly proved that you are as wise as I am but there is still the matter of wealth to consider. Have you any proof with you that your wealth can equal mine?" "No sire" she replied "for as you can see I have brought nothing with me except the clothes on my back" she paused to think for a moment "but perhaps there is a way we can judge. Tell me sire do you at this point in time have anything you want that is not yours already?" "_What kind of idiotic question is that?_"I thought to myself "Of course there are!" I answered her indignantly "there are many things I desire which I do not have!" "Well then" she said with the undertones of a smile in her voice "maybe you are poorer than I am your majesty because right now there is nothing I desire which I do not already own." Just then from the far corner of the room I heard Emmett and Jasper cry out "The King's Equal! she has been found!" "It is decided then" I said softly as I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand "you are most certainly equal to me and will make a wonderful wife and queen" "Thank you sire" she said in her angelic voice "I am flattered and would love to become both your queen and wife... but I'm afraid I can't" with that statement I was once again at a loss for words.

**3rd Person POV** **(trust me I won't be so mean as to leave you all with a cliffhanger)**

The prince's advisors again became tense for this was sure to send Edward into a fury no one had ever refused him, ever. "What?" Edward asked incredulously "I can't" Bella replied again. "Why ever not?" he thundered "because sire" she replied "by your own admission you have declared me to be more than equal to you" "What ever do you mean?" he shouted "Well" she spoke "you have declared me to be the most beautiful woman you've seen, and you have declared me to posess knowledge which you do not. However you have also declared that there are things which you desire that are not yours. I on the other hand have nothing I want which I do not already have. So you see by your own admission I am more than equal to you"

Emmett and Jasper started talking quietly amongst themselves for they saw that she was right Edward let out a frusterated cry for he now realized that the words he had so carelessly spoken had cost him most dearly it had cost him the love and affection of this amazing and delicate creature before him. Frustrated both with himself and the situation he was currently in he asked her "What must I do then for you to become my wife?" At this point he was so desperate to win her love and approval that he would get down on his knees and beg if it would make any difference. He would willingly go anywhere and do anything she asked of him if only she would become his forever. She looked him in the eyes and responded " Listen carefully for this is what you must do Edward." He gasped inwardly at the sound of his name coming from her perfect lips, coming from this angel his name sound like the sweetest music known to mankind. "High up in the mountains there is an old goatherd's shack" she continued "there you will find two young ladies who live there. You must live there as well and take care of them for they are very dear friends of mine. you must live there and care for them for one year. At the end of the year you must bring them to me at the palace alive and well. If by that time I feel that you have become my equal in every way we will marry and rule as King and Queen" gasps erupted from everyone in the room including prince Edward himself. How could she ask him to do such a thingthe mere thought of living in a goatherd's shack for a year was ghastly. He fumed inwardly cursing the girl and the seemingly impossible task that she had set before him. He was the PRINCE for heaven's sake! A prince should not have to prove himself to anyone! Angrily he turned back towards her determined to say that he would not do this then he saw them.

Her eyes.

So wide, so innocent.

So filled with love for him and him alone.

So filled with determination.

He knew that she wouldn't change her mind and he certainly didn'twant to lose such a rare and loving woman. He was stuck and he knew it so he did the only other thing he could do in this situation, he gave in. "Very well" he replied "I will go there for one year." Bella just smiled at him because she had known all along that this would be the eventual outcome. Jasper was in shock that the prince had agreed to this without any sort of fuss, but Emmett just ran to Bella and hugged her for she had most surely spared both his and Jasper's lives as well as the whole kingdom just as she had said she would. Bella sent for her father to come and live in the palace with her then set her circlet of gold aside, pushed up her sleeves and began to undo all of the evil that Edward had created in shuch a short span of time. The schools were reopened and people were given a holiday in which to grieve for dear king Carlisle as Edward had not. All in all it was a good year full of pleasant changes and bountiful harvests and everyone had enough to eat and then some. The people had never known a more kind and gentle leader than Bella, yet there was not one single day that went by where she didn't think of Edward. Wondered how he was doing and how she wished it was the end of the year so she could be reunited once again with her sisters of sorts but more importantly with the man she loved.

Edward meanwhile had issues of a different sort to deal with...

A/N: so what did you think? please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's Equal Ch 5

**A/N: another chapter YAY! I am SO sorry for not updating this story in the longest time! I swear to you I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Twilight, The King's Equal, or anything of that nature**

The moment Edward came into sight of the cabin He began having second thoughts and for a fleeting instant he wondered if this was worth it and if he should just forget the whole thing. He was a prince for goodness sakes! He'd never had to lift a finger to do anything. For just about everything was done for him at the snap of a finger save eating and sleeping He had servants to prepare his food, to dress him, to clean his chambers and do just about everything else for him. His whole life everyone had taken care of him, and now he was expected to live in this god forsaken place for a whole year and take care of two strangers he had never even met? Then He remembered Bella her warm eyes and tantalizing blush, he remembered how she was so determined that he do this. So he could become her equal, a task which appeared impossible for who on earth could equal a goddess such as her? Before Edward could take another step forward the cabin door was flung wide open and nearly off its hinges by a short pixie like girl who was standing in the doorway alongside a taller blonde girl "You must be Edward" she cried "I'm Alice and that's Rosalie! Come inside it's freezing out here!" Edward stepped into the cabin and looked around it was shabby and rundown and not at all what he was used to he missed his palace and once again he wondered how on earth had he been reduced to living in… this?. By the end of the afternoon Edward's temper and patience had grown increasingly short and he had kicked both Rosalie and Alice out of the cabin he couldn't stand their whining anymore! About how they were cold or hungry what on earth was he supposed to do about that? He had no clue where to even begin he'd never had to bake anything in his life he didn't even know how to start a fire couldn't they do anything for themselves? Edward was cold hungry angry and tired he didn't know what else to do for food so he found the wheat jar and began gnawing on the hard grains. Just then from outside the cabin came a terrified shriek form both Alice and Rosalie Edward wanted to ignore it but he knew that he couldn't he had to bring them back to Bella at the end of the year alive and well. So he stepped outside the cabin and instantly saw the cause of their alarm there standing not two feet from the terrified girls was a giant wolf. Edward was unsure of what to do this was the first wild animal of any kind that he had ever seen. "Stop" he cried running up to the massive wolf "don't eat them!" "Why not?" asked the wolf "of what concern are they to you?" "They are… well… you see… Edward was at a complete loss for words as he had never met a wolf who could speak. Come to think of it he had never met a wolf period. Unsure of what to say to him Edward finally asked" who are you?" that does not matter" came the reply "I live here along with these girls I had gone out for the day only to return and find that some barbarian had invaded the house and kicked these girls out into the snow. We played a simple trick to get him out of the house and it seems to have worked" with a small smirk on his face the wolf then turned to Rosalie and Alice and said "well my girls now that the barbarian is out of the house lets go in and see if he has left us anything to eat" and with that the wolf Rosalie and Alice walked into the cabin shutting the door behind them leaving a quite befuddled Edward standing on the doorstep in the snow. For some hours he stood there unable to swallow his remaining pride and knock on the door. Finally when he could stand the cold and hunger no longer he reached up with his fist and knocked on the door only to have it answered by the wolf. "it's terribly cold out here" Edward spoke "and I am very sorry for what I have done may I come in to warm up?" the wolf stared at him for a moment looking deep into his eyes "_almost as if_" Edward thought to himself "_he were reading my soul_" "certainly you may come in" the wolf replied "actually we will need your help paws are no good for baking bread" "I'm terribly sorry" Edward spoke "but I am afraid that I don't know what to do" "I see" the wolf said to him after another long pause "well just do as I say and we'll manage somehow". Following the wolf's careful instructions and after a few minor mishaps Edward was able to get a fire going to keep the four of them warm and make a small loaf of bread for them to eat. The four continued like this for many months Edward following the instruction of the Wolf by day with Rosalie and Alice helping him along the way teaching him what they knew as well. At night the four of them would sit around the fire. The wolf taught Edward all the songs that Bella had known and told them all tales of ancient times. One night Edward looked across the fire at the wolf and asked "who are you?" "I am the wolf" he replied simply "and one day I shall prove to be a friend to you." Edward went to bed happier than he had been in years that night because for the first time in his life he had friends. During his time on the mountain, even though he himself barely noticed several changes overcame Edward. His once pure white pianist hands became hard and calloused and his arms became strong and tan. Soon the snows melted and spring came with summer soon after it. The wolf taught Edward how to hunt and fish and how to grind wheat into flour for bread and when the weather turned cooler how to chop and store firewood for the coming winter. Finally on the last day of the year the wolf said to him "it is time, you Alice and Rosalie must return to the palace" Edward's heart did a flip

It was time to go back.

Back to the palace.

To Bella.

Edward smiled as he once again thought of the reason that he had agreed to do this. Of her warm chocolate eyes so full of light and happiness and soft smile reserved just for him and him only. Although he longed to see Bella again he became sad at the thought of leaving his friend the wolf. "Come with us my friend?" he asked the wolf. "I can't" the wolf replied sadly "I belong to these mountains and they belong to me, but please give my love to Bella. Remind her of her mother's promise and tell her that her kindness and wisdom have not gone unrewarded." Edward nodded understandingly and so after many heartfelt goodbyes Edward Rosalie and Alice began the long walk back down the mountain.

To the Palace.

To his home.

To Bella.

**A/N: what did you think? Reviews make my day! (Hint hint!) Okay so there is going to be one maybe two more chapters after this to the story. If you have any requests or ideas for a story or one-shot please PM or review me and I'll give it my best shot. I have a couple ideas for stories I want to do after this and if anyone wants to co-author with me again just send me a PM or Review and once again sorry for the wait in updating I will try to update sooner**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this is the last chapter sad face! anyway I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it and this is not the end you will probably see more fanfiction from me in the future!

When they got to the palace Edward had the three of them use the servants entrance. When people took a good look at the way they were dressed they were sure to be sent out. As they passed the kitchen they heard singing it was one of the songs the wolf had taught them. Pushing the door open a crack they peeked in to see Bella with her sleeves rolled up her face pink form the heat singing softly as she was making bread. Upon seeing their friend the girls eagerly ran in to embrace her while Edward stayed back in the shadows. For he could never even hope to be half as glorious as she was, here he was standing in his own kitchen dressed as a Sheppard while she lit up the entire kitchen with her heavenly glow. Her eyes traveled over to where Edward was standing and a smile lit up her face Edward she spoke in her musical voice has the year gone by already? I brought the girls to you just as you wished was his only reply. She started to go towards him when she stopped oh she said as a light blush crept onto her face I forgot my circlet. You are even more beautiful than I remembered" he spoke softly with a reverent tone creeping into his voice. She laughed and said I don t know about that but maybe it is you who has changed yes he replied excitedly as he thought of the mountain and all that had transpired there over the last year yes the mountain has changed me I have found friends and I ve learned so much " he trailed off as Bella crossed the room over to him and gently stroked his hair a man who has friends she whispered so only he could hear truly is rich yes he replied as he stroked her cheek lovingly I see that now, I also see that I am not quite as handsome or wise as I once thought I was. I wish I had something to give to you that could show my appreciation for all you have taught me, but as you can see have brought nothing with me except Rosalie and Alice and they are your friends to begin with. As he turned to leave the kitchen and go to his chambers he said I almost forgot the wolf sends you his love before he could take another step Bella was in his arms her soft hands gently wrapping around his waist don t leave she said to him please and with that he leaned down and kissed her. Ever since he had seen her that first night Edward had dreamed of holding her in this way, of kissing her. It was the thought of this moment that had kept him going the last year. Now that it had finally come, it was better than he ever could have imagined. His every thought,action,and movement now was focused on Bella. Her scent her warmth her blush, her everything. When the two finally broke apart she looked up at him sheepishly with a light blush on her cheeks ducking her head she turned to go. "Wait" Edward called "Don't go"

Edward and Bella were married that very night in the castle and were crowned king and queen of the entire realm. As for Rosalie and Alice they too were married in time to Prince Edward's Two closest advisors Emmett and Jasper. The kingdom became peaceful and prosperous again and remained that way for many years to come Although to this day it is rumoured that when the first snow of the year comes King Edward,Queen Isabella,and even their children after them go off into the mountains to visit an old friend.  
A/N so that's it what'd you think? sorry about the INSANELY 


End file.
